The present invention relates to the orthodontic field and concerns a device intending to realign teeth.
A large number of devices intending to move teeth are known, especcially those foryoung children. They concern devices fixed in the mouth, as well as those which have to be worn temporarily during night or day.
It has been established that when a molar has to be displaced distally (in order to create space or to ensure a correct relationship with the lower maxilla) it mostly needs additionally an angular movement in order to bring it in its ideal location.
Devices to ensure translational motion using rigid systems are already described. The shortcomings of these systems are that high friction is exerted between the supporting elements fixed on the tooth and force exerting means system which also impedes any angular movement.
The present invention allows simultaneously angular movement of the tooth toward a predetermined position and translational motion, without any friction and in respect to the individual resistance of the maxillo-dental system of a particular case and without any modification of the orientation of the applied force system. It concerns a device for moving a tooth, comprising a holder fixed to the tooth and a force exerting means able to co-operate at least indirectly with the holder.
Moreover, the devise according to the invention is characterised by the presence of an element which is at least indirectly jointly liable with the applied force system since the element is pivotable in respect to said holder.
Depending on the variation, the pivotable element and/or the holder provides abutments co-operating with each other in the aim to limit the angular movement of the tooth to a predetermined value. Moreover, a cuneal member to adjust the movement of rotation for each particular tooth may be provided.
Depending on the way of execution, the device can be fixed on the tooth directly or by means of a holder fixed around the tooth or can be part of an amovable device.